


For Them

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inner Dialogue, Internal Monologue, One Shot, Season 2 Episode 15 Toxicity, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: Set during season 2 episode 15 Toxicity.A small one shot.Bulkhead is dragging himself up the mountain, this is a look into his mind as he listens to Folwer encourage him to keep moving.The reason you take the mission in family, and Bulkhead will do what he can to return home to them.
Relationships: Bulkhead & Miko Nakadai
Kudos: 15





	For Them

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a sequel to my other fic 'For Her', but isn't necessary.

He was slow. He was dragging himself up the mountain. He’d fallen and couldn’t get up and moving.

He was being drained. This toxic chunk was slowing draining his spark.

He could hear Folwer over the comms, but he was having trouble understanding the words.

“Bulkhead? Bulkhead? Bulkhead!?”

He. He needed to answer.

He could only just find the energy to do so.

“I’m here ranger”

Folwer’s voice sounded relieved, “you had me scared two-tonne”

He was losing more energy by the second. It was using everything he had to answer Folwer.

He couldn’t keep moving like this, it would kill him, it was already killing him.

He wanted to give up.

Folwer wouldn’t take it, he didn’t want to hear it.

“We both know you’ve made it through worse”

Memories of the other times he’s been pushed this far came to his mind; the scraplets, nearly being stripped of all his energon, fighting Breakdown at every turn, the cave in that nearly killed Miko and the others, the bomb.

“Nah, not worse than this. Not even scraplets”

It was true, nothing was like this. The feeling of all his spark slowly being pulled and drained from him as he tried to lug this toxic chuck up this mountain, nothing compared to this.

“Look soldier, you know as well as I do there’s a mission. And a _reason_ **why** you take the mission”

His reason for the mission.

As an Autobot he did this to stop Megatron, to prevent the Decepticons from gaining an advantage. As an Autobot he did what Optimus Prime told him too. As a soldier he would do anything to remove the opponent’s potential weapon. As a survivor, he would make sure that others didn’t suffer like he did.

His answer was stealing his spark, “Honour… Duty…”

“Family. Which is why you need to do whatever it takes, to finish this job, and come home safely”

Family. the other bots. Wheeljack. The humans. The kids. Miko.

His Miko. His little wrecker. Her spark was still bright. She was living in the war that he was, a war similar to what he already lived through. He had seen so many Bots give up during and after the fighting.

But his little wrecker, his human, his kid.

Miko kept going, her spark was still bright, she’d grown since they’d first met.

_Their first dune busting, he’d supposed to protect her, but she wanted to enjoy their time, not make it a mission._

_“I’m strapped tight inside 10 tonnes of metal muscle, I’m protected”_

_She’d taken photos of all his scars, because she saw them as badges, as moments of his strength, not weakness._

_The first battle she’d snuck into, heaving on his floormats, he’d been to shocked to be truly worried, but she had held her own._

_She’d said that she wanted to be like him, a wreaker. Not a doctor like Rachet or a leader like Optimus, not even a warrior like Arce, she wanted to be like him._

_That cave in… “I can’t Bulk, I have to get you out of here”._

_She’d nearly died then, her spark nearly out, and she thought of him the whole time, not a moment of fear for herself, but fear for him and the others._

_When he’d lost his memories. That was the only time he’d truly seen her broken. She’d though he wasn’t coming back, that he would forget her forever, that their time would only be hers, not theirs._

But she still needed him.

The other Bots needed him.

Folwer was right. The other Bots needed him.

Miko needed him.

And he will do whatever it takes, to get this job done, and go home to her.


End file.
